runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Love of a Camel miniquest
*The Feud *Enakhra's Lament *Lost Tribe |items = |kills = }} Talk to Al the Camel with the Camulet or Cramulet equipped. He will say that he is in love with Elly and want you to help him to get her hart. Ask him how you should do that. He will say: maybe you can give her something delicious to eat? Go to Ali the Camel Man in Pollnivneach, he has some Camel food, though he want to get a Ali the Kebab seller's special kebab from you. Go to him. He will say that he is not selling it anymore, as Ali the Camel Man was the only one who bought that type of Kebab, and he is angry at him. Ask the Kebab seller why he is angry at the Camel man. He will say that he used to buy his Camels from the Camel man and then turned it into meat, but the camel man, don't sell his camel to him anymore. Now he has to buy the Camel meat from Ali Morrisane, which is expensive and a bad quality. He says that he tried to replace the Camel meat for Ugthanki meat, though, some loved this new meat, but most hated the taste, so he has to buy it from Morrisane. Go to the camel man and ask him why he stopped to sell camels to the kebab seller. He will say that he started to like the camels, and that someone is paying him money, to not sell the camels. That someone must me Morrisane! Go to Morrisane, he will tell that he is indeed paying the camel seller to not to sell his camels. They are so expensive because the 'normal' camel lives in Al Kharid, but killing them there is illegal and will result in the death penalty, or if you are lucky, your hand is cut off, so he buys them from the Bedabin Camp. These are expensive and he needs to make some profit... He will tell you if you can get some other meat, he might lower the price. Go to Karim ask him if he knows a flesh-type that taste like camel flesh. He will tell you why you ask that. You must say: Because Ali Morrisane wants to find a cheaper alternative, because Camel-meat is expensive. He will tell you that goblin meat, could be used in combination with camel meat. Go back to Morrisane, he will tell that he will make a deal with the leader of the H.A.M. organisation to get goblin flesh. Return to Ali the Kebab seller. He will give you his special kebab. Give it to Ali the Camel Man, he gives you his Camel food. Give the Camel food to Elly the Camel with the Camulet equipped! Say her that this is from Al and that he loves her. Return to Al, for your reward. Reward * Old lamp (10k exp for a skill above 30) * Category:Miniquests